One School Morning
by Jachien
Summary: Sakura's good day and Syaoran's bad day... they meet at school. There's a little violence and of course, I get them together at the end making it an S+S. A one-shot fic.


The characters belong to CLAMP. Well, at least until I can make a machine to go back in time, steal the idea and story line, create the whole series and do it with my own slight alterations, changing everything I don't like, and fixing... nevermind, it's easier to just write the disclaimer. One School Morning... 

*~~**~* Sakura *~**~~* 

Sakura was in an extremely good mood that morning as she bounded down the stairs. She was even more bouncy then usual. She smiled brightly and said "Good morning Touya.", when he greeted her with "You're being an even louder monster than usual, squirt." which surprised him to no end. She wolfed down breakfast and bounced out the door with a huge smile on her face, her roller blades fastened securely to her feet, all the while singing "Sunshine, lollipops and, rainbows..." 

Amazingly, she was early to school and was still in her bubbly mood 10 minutes later when Tomoyo finally arrived. "WOW!! Sakura, you're early today!" "Yeah" she responded, and for no reason, she giggled. Tomoyo looked around, "uh, Sakura? What are you laughing at?" Sakura grinned, shrugged and said "I honestly don't know." Soon Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko came in. They all noticed that Sakura's eyes were glazed over and she was giggling spontaneously while Tomoyo was desperately trying to have a conversation with her. They walked over to them. "Hi there Sakura, You're extra bubbly today. What's up?" Once again Sakura shrugged, giggled and replied, "I don't know." and giggled again. Suddenly she jumped up out of her chair and walked up to Naoko and, with a serious look on her face, tapped her on the nose and said, "meep". She then repeated the gesture to her other three friends she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Despite feeling a little confused they were soon smiling and then laughing and giggling along with Sakura. Sakura's mood was infectious. 

*~~**~* To Syaoran *~**~~* 

Syaoran woke up in a particularly bad mood that morning. It was also earlier than he usually got up. The cause for this? The bed had fallen apart and the mattress fell clear to the floor waking him on impact. Then, getting out of bed resulted in a head injury when his foot got caught in the sheets and he fell forwards and cracked his head off of his dresser. From there it just kept getting worse. Dressing for school took a half hour alone, his pants weren't dry from being washed the day before because the dryer had broken during the night, his school hat was missing and the shirt he was going to wear had a big stain on the front of it. Finally, he managed to get to the kitchen for breakfast. The toast burned, the eggs were rotten and the bacon was aiming all of it's grease to pop out of the pan at him. When he attempted to get the burnt toast out of the toaster it wouldn't cooperate. The toast stuck and caught on fire, then it proceeded to catch on the bacon grease. Flames were soon roaring up and scorching the ceiling. Thinking fast, Syaoran covered the bacon pan - singeing his arm while doing so - he called his water oudufa and put out the fire, but not before short circuiting the electric stove. Unfortunately for the smoke detector it had chosen this moment to screech at him. Within seconds the smoke detector found itself forced off the roof and sliced into 50 small pieces and burned into a very fine grey-silver dust which sprinkled to the floor. Turning around he decided to have Cheerios. Nothing could go wrong with Cheerios right? 

He could almost hear fate laughing at him as the Cheerios box that he had just picked up, somehow dropped from his grasp spilling it's contents all over the floor. The next try resulted in a bowl full of Cheerios, but, the milk carton he had chosen from the fridge was not cooperating. He soon found why... all the milk in it was sour and the lumps prevented it from leaving it's container. Crunching his way over the garbage, he dropped the container in... the garbage bag ripped without effort and the carton went straight through to the floor where the sour milk then decided to cast off it's restraints. Ignoring the whole mess of spilled Cheerios and sour milk on the floor, Syaoran figured 'third time's a charm' and actually managed to find a new carton of milk and had almost finished his Cheerios without incident - not counting the first few seconds where he had attempted to put sugar on his cereal and hit the handle of the spoon that was in the sugar bowl sending sugar flying everywhere - however, on his last spoonful he got a twitch in his nose causing a need to sneeze, and, inhaling, he choked and coughed and the whole ordeal ended up with some sort of hacking snort squeak sound and the mouthful of Cheerios and milk sprayed everywhere. 

By now his eye had developed a slight twitch and as he walked towards the phone his foot got caught in the chair he had been sitting on and he fell forward and smashed his head off of the door frame. Freeing himself from the grip of the chair, he turned around and kicked it against the wall where it shattered. That made hum feel better until he walked into the living room where the phone was and his shin connected with the coffee table. Cursing and hopping on one foot he made his way to the couch and dialed the maid. Luckily, or by some weird fluke they actually had someone who could come to his apartment during the day. After telling them his address and leaving $100 as payment and a very large tip, he grabbed his discman and headed off to school. Apparently fate was too busy laughing at him to hassle him on his way and as a result he ended up at school 10 minutes early. 

Godsmack was blasting loudly from the headphones around his neck. Eriol and Takashi were talking outside the front doors. They took one look at him when they heard him approach and their mouths dropped open. He was just standing there. Two big bruises were on his forehead as well as a small cut which hadn't been fixed up. His clothes were a mess to say the least and Cheerios were stuck to the side of his shoes. His hair was even more of a mess than it usually was and the look on his face could turn people to stone, or at least freeze them in their place. 

Eriol was the first to recover from the shock Syaoran appearance had caused. He had a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye but his remark, "What's the matter Syaoran? Rough night with Sakura?" ended abruptly as he faded into unconsciousness. Takashi gaped, 'had Syaoran finally hit Eriol, everyone knew that he had been wanting to do it for a good 7 years now but he didn't because Sakura didn't want him to'. He looked about to say something but Syaoran looked at him and Takashi shut his mouth and took a step back. Syaoran entered the building and headed off to class. Takashi waited until he was out of sight and revived Eriol. Then, silently, they followed Syaoran towards their first class. Stopping at the door, the gasped at what they saw. 

*~~**~* Back to Sakura *~**~~* 

Sakura was having a wonderful time. Still giggling spontaneously with her friends while singing loudly, "Sunshine, lollipops and, rainbows..." she didn't notice that Syaoran had entered the room until everyone fell stone silent and the only sound that could be heard was his discman still blasting out Godsmack. Undeterred, she turned around still smiling, after all, it could only be one person. When she turned she found the reason why everyone was imitating statues. He had his 'glare' on again. She looked right into his eyes and, still smiling, she lifted her arm up to Syaoran's face. Almost the whole class had arrived but no one made a sound, you could see the tension in the room was building as Sakura's hand rose upwards then towards his face. She was still smiling as she lifted her finger and poked Syaoran on the nose and said "meep". 

The class gasped. 

Syaoran blinked. 

Sakura blinked. 

For a moment, time stood still. Then, very slowly Syaoran brought his hand up, grasped her chin and pulled her towards him for their first kiss. Immediately the whole class burst into applause. "Finally!!" squealed Tomoyo, who, of course, had her video camera in hand. Eriol grinned evilly and said, "so that's what was wrong with Syaoran. He just needed some action. Good thing Sakura was here, we never know what could have happened. He could have kissed me." 

Syaoran stopped kissing Sakura for a split second but Sakura never figured out why, and it didn't matter because before she could blink she was wrapped in his arms and he was kissing her again. 

Everyone present was still cheering for the inevitable couple and no one except Takashi noticed as Eriol slumped to the floor and into unconsciousness with two big bruises on his face, for the second time that morning. 


End file.
